


Two of a Kind

by spideyrue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And she doesn’t remember using them, Awesome Michelle Jones, But she doesn’t know how to use them, F/M, Fluff and Angst, MJ has powers, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter wants to help, Protective Peter Parker, This will have angst in it, While some bad guys are after her, also they have a crush on each other, but also fluff, keep in mind of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyrue/pseuds/spideyrue
Summary: The problem with these powers is that she doesn’t know how to use them or even remember using them. Michelle Jones got these powers six months ago and now people are after her. Can Peter help her before this group gets to her?





	1. Chapter 1

**MJ’s POV**

When MJ came to, the first thing she noticed was that she had the most painful headache. The second thing was that she was in an alleyway. The second thing should be more concerning because the last thing she remembers is that she was sitting on her bed reading a new book

“Ok, this can't be happening, not now” MJ said to herself, “I was doing so good, what happened.” 

MJ started to panic. This has been happening for the past six months. She would have random blackouts but now they are getting more frequent and for the first time, she doesn’t know what to do. 

When MJ stands, she notices that her hands are shaking.

“Deep breath Michelle, just take a deep breath in,” MJ breathes in, “and out” letting go of her breath slowly. It helps a little bit. 

Michelle walks out of the alley, on her way home. As she walks past a store with a TV in the window, she sees a news report that catches her attention.

“It has been just over an hour when a strange occurrence has happened on the subway. So far there has been no injuries, but people are saying that the only thing that they remember is saying the brightest light before passing out.” The news lady said.

MJ would not have paid this no mind, but she knew deep down that she was the cause of this. She can’t explain how she knows this but she does know one thing. She might have powers and she doesn’t know how to use them or control them. 

After seeing the news report, MJ runs off because she needs to get home now. As she is running she doesn’t even notice that someone is watching her run off. MJ needs to get off the street and she needs help because for the first time, she doesn’t know what to do.

**Peter’s POV (hours before)**

Peter liked patrol because it’s the little things that can change a person's life. Most days he is swinging and talking to the people of New York. Peter liked these days most cause for one moment, people are just trying to live.

“There is a robbery happening two streets over Peter” said his AI Karen

“Thanks Karen, I’m on my way” Peter responded

Peter thought quickly, is it wrong that I liked when a crime happens or is that normal? 

When Peter gets to the store, he stands over by the snacks, resting his arm on the shelf. This was his favorite part for some reason.

“Really guys, robbing a bodega, you could do so much better,” Peter said, loving every moment.

The robbers turn around in a shock to see Spider-Man in front of them.

“Leave us the fuck alone man,” the robbers said, trying to sound tough. Peter was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Alright guys I don’t really care for the life story on why you decided to rob this bodega on this nice beautiful day, but if we can get this over with, that would be great.” Peter said.

Next thing the robbers knew, they were webbed up from the ceiling, kicking and screaming. 

“Now that’s done,” Peter said, turning to the bodega owner “go ahead and call the cops, those webs should be gone by the time they get here, I heard complaints that they don’t like the webs. Anyway, have a nice day.”

Peter left the store and swung up to a building and sat down. The sun was setting and Peter was in awe.

“Watching the sunset on the city of New York, Karen have you seen anything so beautiful in your life.” Peter asked

“No peter I haven’t, and according to the video from the camera in your suit, it is very beautiful.” Karen said

Peter sat on the ledge for a few minutes. This was his favorite time of the day, just watching the sunset. Karen interrupted the moment with an alert.

“I’m sorry Peter but something strange is happening on the subway on 3rd.” 

“What’s happening?” Peter asked, slightly worried.

“I’m not sure, something strange is happening and I can not explain it.”

Now Peter was intrigued, something strange happening on the subway that Karen cant explain. He was excited to see what was happening. What you can be excited for something and be scared at the same time.

Peter started swinging to 3rd as quickly as he could. He doesn’t know if people are hurt, but considering that this strange event is happening on the subway, he can only assume the worst.

When Peter got to the subway station, it was worse than he thought. As he was walking, no running, down the stairs, there was fire everywhere and people passed out. 

“Ok Karen, I’m going to need you to find me the safest way possible to get these people out of here and onto the street.” 

“Yes Peter”

As Karen was doing that, Peter walked to the first person he saw and tried to wake them up. As he was about to do that, something pushed him out of the way and into the wall. That was going to hurt later on.

“What the hell was that?” Peter asked, looking up to see what pushed him, but there was nothing there.

Peter got up and ran further down the hallway, hoping to catch whoever pushed him 20 feet away from the person he was helping. When he got to the platform, the situation was worst. 

There were about ten people, all passed out on the ground. The subway doors were open, luckily there was no one in them. But that wasn’t what caught Peters attention. Oh no, standing in the middle of this mess was the one and only Michelle Jones. One of his best friends and someone he might have a crush on, but we are not going to talk about that right now. Peter was shocked and confused.

Peter was about to call out her name, but before he could do that, he was lifted up off the ground, about 20 feet.

“Em,” Peter said in a choked manner, “ what are you doing?”

MJ didn’t say anything, just looked up at him and smiled. Before Peter could say anything, MJ three out her hand and swiped it to the right. As that happened, Peter was thrown to the other side of the platform. When Peter got back to his feet, MJ was gone. 

Peter jumped over the platform and ran down the hallway and up the stairs to find her. When he got the street, the police were already there.

“Spider-Man, what the hell happened?” One of the uniformed officers asked him.

Peter didn’t know how to answer that if he was being honest. He just saw one of his best friends in the middle of all this, seemingly the cause. But that’s not what troubled him. When Peter looked in MJ’s eyes, it wasn’t the girl he knew, and that terrified him. 

“I have no idea, sir.” Peter told the officer before taking off. 

Peter needed to find MJ, and he needed to find her now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter’s POV**

Peter swung by his apartment first. If MJ was really doing bad things, he should go to her as a friend and not a foe. When he got through his window, he finds Ned sitting on his bed.

“Dude, why are you back so soon” asked Ned

“The most bizarre thing just happened, have you been keeping up with the news?” Peter asked

“No not really, why what happened?”

“Something strange was happening on the subway on 3rd, so I went to go check it out, and there was a fire and people passed out, and in the middle of all this is MJ with this evil look in her eye.” Peter quickly explain

This was a lot for Ned to take in and it got him thinking.

“Well are you sure it’s MJ, like I heard this theory from her about shape shifting aliens that can look and be like you” Ned said

“I don’t think so, when I called her by her name, sh-she just turned and smiled at me, like she was mocking me, but that’s not even the strangest thing.” Peter explained “When I called her, I was lifted into the air and she was choking me”

Now this caught Ned’s attention 

“Wait, are you saying MJ, the same MJ who has a conspiracy for everything, has mind powers.” Ned said “if that’s true I’m going to clown her forever on this, wait she choked you!”

Now that Ned has finally processed all the information he was curious and scared.

Just as Peter was about to say something, there was rapid knocking at the door. Since May was at work, Peter went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw the person of interest he was just talking about.

MJ looked scared out of her mind and she kept looking behind her, as if she was checking to see if she wasn’t followed.

“I think I did something bad Peter” MJ iisaid, with fear in her voice, something Peter has never heard from her before.

**MJ’s POV (30 minutes before)**

MJ didn’t know what to do. Her hands were shaking like crazy. This headache was not going away anytime soon. MJ sat on a bench to try to control her breathing.

_ Ok, deep breath. Breath in. One, two, three. Hold. One, two, three. Breath out. One, two, three.  _

MJ sat there until her breathing was under control. She looked around the street to see that there is no one out tonight.

_ Guess they saw the news and decided to stay inside.  _

As she was looking around something caught her eye. She thought she saw someone watching her from an alleyway. They were gone before she can even process what she saw. 

She didn’t know what she saw, but she didn’t want to stick around to find out. As she was getting up she heard something that caught her attention.

_ Why do we have to go after this teenage girl. What’s the worst thing she could do. _

MJ turned around and for a quick second, she saw that someone was following her. Ok she needs to get out of sight and quickly. But wait, how did she even hear that? 

Before she can even question that, she started to run. Someone was following her because of something that happened on the subway that she doesn't fully remember because somehow she developed these powers that she doesn’t even what all she can do and she is freaking out. 

_ Crap I think she noticed us. _

There that voice again. What is going on. Can she hear thoughts now. What the hell. MJ kept running and running and she didn’t know exactly where she was going. When MJ turned a corner she quickly hid in an alleyway behind a trash can and tried to seem as small as possible.

As she was hiding, she heard the thoughts again. This is something she is going to have to get use to. 

_ Where did that little bitch go  _

Ok, that just confirmed MJ’s suspicions. She can definitely hear other people’s thoughts. This would be cool if she was not currently hiding from this man who was trying to kidnap her. 

The man walked away and MJ stay there for a couple of minutes, just to be safe. When she exited the alleyway, she instantly knew where she was.

“Welp, if I’m going to ask for help, I think it would be best to ask someone with experience.” MJ said to herself.

As MJ walked up to the apartment building, she quickly check behind her to make sure she was in the clear. Once she knew she was good she went inside. The apartment was very easy to find, considering she comes here all the time. She knocked on the door quickly, praying for someone to answer the door. She looked behind her again, just to make sure.

The door open and MJ was faced to faced with the one and only Peter Parker. Like she said, she had to go to someone who knew something about powers. MJ didn’t know what to say, so she said the first thing that she could think of.

“I think I did something bad Peter” MJ hated how she sounded so scared, but she was scared out of her mind and there were people after her. She really doesn’t know what to do. 

Peter quickly pulled her in the apartment. 

“MJ you have a lot of explaining to do” Peter said with worry in his voice. MJ can see he was upset, but he was more worried than anything else. 

MJ sat on the couch and ran her hand through her hair. How can she explain what happened, when she really doesn’t know what happened.

“Honestly Peter, I don’t even know how to start this thing.” MJ said quietly

Ned came out of Peter's room to see what was holding him up.

“Oh hey MJ, we weren’t just talking about you or anything,” Ned said, trying to explain in the worst way possible, “ we were actually about to start building this new LEGO set that I bought” 

Peter stared at MJ then back at Ned.

“It’s fine Ned” Peter said.

“As I was saying, Peter, I have no idea where to start.” MJ said, trying to defuse the awkward tension.

Peter and Ned not sat down and faced MJ. Peter was the first one to speak up.

“How about you start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED YAY!! Thanks so much for reading. I think I kind of know where this story is going to go so,,,,,,,yeah. Follow me on Twitter @spideyrue to yell at me to update 😁

**Author's Note:**

> I started another story while forgetting about my other story that’s not finish. Don’t mind that. Anyway if you want follow me on Twitter @spideyrue to yell at me to update. Trust me I need to be yelled at to update. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
